1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a method of compensating color of a transparent display device.
2. Discussion of the Background
A pixel of a transparent display device includes an emitting area and a transmissive window. The emitting areas of the pixels display an image. A viewer may see the background through the transmissive windows of the pixels.
In a general display device, because an external light cannot penetrate the display device, color of a displayed image may not be affected by the external light. In a transparent display device, however, color of a displayed image may be affected by the external light.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.